


golden boy

by AnAmericanLukas



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Breakdown, No Dialogue, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: The stress, the anger, the pain, everything finally got to him.
Kudos: 10





	golden boy

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot everytime "gold" or "golden" is used

He was gold again. The stress, the anger, the pain, everything finally got to him. It started with his arms, little blotches of gold slowly filling in the scars on his arms, both old and new. Soon enough, the gold poured over onto his neck, covered every centimeter of his face, and finally, drowned his body in the color that was slowly making him nauseous.

He couldn’t touch anything, for he fears that he might turn his room fully gold. Of course, almost everything was already adorned with golden accents and features, but he couldn’t bear to see everything gold.

His love for the material had deteriorated over the years, his childish love for his gold losing its power on him. He had everything a person like him could ever want: he was devilishly handsome, had a personality so charming yet mysterious, and had the power to buy everything he could ever want and need.

So then… why does he feel so  _ empty _ ? This hasn’t happened to him before, so why now? Even with this  _ curse _ he’s still human; a living, breathing person. He’s a person that’s overflowing with negative emotions and was finally at his breaking point.

His breaths came and went quickly, ears filled with the sound of a fast beating heart. His vision was blurred from tears and tinted gold from his curse, making everything around him seem surreal. He reached out in front of him, desperately trying to grasp something to ground himself with. Everything seemed so far out of reach, as if the room was slowly getting larger, larger, larger and everything farther, farther, farther-

He collapsed to the ground with a thud, a nauseous feeling washing over him. Everything hurt, both emotionally and physically. His mind was drained to a point where he wondered if living was even worth it in the first place. The thoughts plagued his mind, slowly eating away at whatever was left of him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a quick idea that i needed to get out lol  
> hope you enjoyed^^


End file.
